V and The Coolest Girl In The World
by Madame Emily of Arizona
Summary: Movie!vers Some unstable girl from Arizona shows up in V's TV Room and I suck at summaries. Rated PG 13 for my future chapters and current chapters with bad language Dont sue Authoress for brain damage. HATE REVIEWS NOT APPRECIATED


I woke up in some dim-lighted place with slow music playing and artwork all over the place. I looked some where similar to a hallway –er - whatever.

"Who are you and how did you get here?!" said some dude in a Guy Fawkes mask and black.

"I am Emily Nicole Johnson QUEEN OF THE UNIVERSE and I have NO CLUE as to how I got here AND I just woke up so GET OFF MY BACK !!" I exclaimed standing up.

" How old are you?" asked Guy Fawkes.

" I am 11 years old! 12 in August though," I replied beaming" And who in the holy name of cookies and cheese are you?"

" You may call me V."V bowed and I just looked at him weird.

"Okie doke, Menoke. Nice joint ya got here." I complimented on the art stuff and the armour, I'm into that kind of crap anyway so yup.

"Thank you. So Emily where are you from?" he asked trying to start a conversation with me because it was pretty awkward with me being as strange as I am.

" I'm from Arizona in Da States." I replied then there was a knock at V's door.

" That must be Evey…" he said getting up to see who was at the door. He opened it and saw noone but a few bags with my stuff. Including my Cd Player and my CD Case, cellphone, gameboy with all my games, my Apple Laptop, my fav movies ( Phantom of the Opera, Pirates of the Caribbean 1 & 2 , Monty Python and the Holy Grail, Corpse Bride, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Edward Scissorhands, and Captain Ron) ,my library books( Four Past Midnight by Stephen King, works of Edgar Allan Poe, Ghost Ship, etc), and all my clothes and stuff I need in my leather Pirates of the Caribbean duffel bag.

" MY LORD WHAT IS IN HERE?!?!" he exclaimed attempting to carry all my things into the Gallery and he noticed the note attached to my crap.

" ' Here's your junk, ENJOY! Monkey Out, Authoress' " V read aloud and putting my stuff next to the sofa closest to the door.

" I dunno." I said picking up my duffel bag and opening it without much stress and V just looked at me because it was uber heavy for him to carry from the door to the sofa. I flipped open my celly to find I had 14 text messages and 6 voice mail in the whole 2 hours I had been gone.

I found a picture of my kitties Oreo, Patches, Pluto and me somewhere in my bag and I missed them.

" Are those cats yours?" asked V interupting my thoughts .

"Yeah, That's Patches,"I said pointing to a 15 pound ginger colored cat "Oreo (I pointed to a black and white cat that weighed 20 pounds) and Pluto (I pointed to a black gat that weighed almost 44 pounds and was all black with a missing toe and a missing eye with a eye patch)"

" What happened to Pluto to cause him missing a toe and please explain the eye patch." Said V looking at Pluto.

"Well, I have no clue how he lost a toe but the dude that had Pluto before us cut out his eye and we just bought Pluto the eye patch a few months after we got him."I explained remembering Pluto.

"Everytime theres a full moon he usually spazzes out though, poor thing, he runs around the block trying to moo." I said .

'Why does he do that?" asked V in total wonder of my crazy old cat.

" Who knows, must have been somethin' the dude did to him " I shrugged then I heard the door open and shut.

" Hello, V! Well… Who is this? Did you kidnap her?!" said a young woman with a shaved head.

" Hello, Evey, this is Emily. No, I found her in my Television Room just two hours ago!" V replied to Evey in shock that she thought he would actually kidnap a 11 year old girl, like myself.

"Hello, Emily." said Evey smiling at me and I shook her hand.I could tell she was looking at my somewhat disheveled appearance. My long dark blonde almost brunette hair nearly down to my butt and my wrinkled white t shirt that had a blue arrow pointing up to me and it said ' The Coolest Girl In The World" and my blue jeans with my black kitty ears I like to wear.

"Yo." I grinned at her.

" Where are you from? Not here, surely, I can see that from your attire." Evey asked.

" No way, I'm from Arizona in 2007 so HA!" I replied in triumph then thinking about my homefries Kathleen and Brianna. At remembering that my grin disappeared while I ended up staring at the wall.

" Are you alright, Emily?"asked V with concern at my glassy eyed stare at the wall.

"Yeah, I just remembered my homefries and I miss them already." I said gloomily. Then in the next 2 minutes my celly began to ring .I jumped and then grabbed it and answered it.

"Hi, this is Emily's partyline." I replied.

"Hi, Em! Where are you? I didn't see you at school today. " said one of my partners in crime Brianna , we've been best friends ever since 2nd grade.

"Hey Bad Luck Bri. –Hang on real quick I'll be back- You'll never guess where I am, Brianna." I said leaving the room to talk in private.

" Are you at your Gran's?" guessed Brianna.

"Not even close, I'm in _The Shadow Gallery_ and I was just talking to _V and Evey_!"

" You're lying,it isn't real, if it was how would you get to future London, England?" said Brianna breaking my heart.

"No really, Brianna! Hang on. Hey, V ! Can you say Hi to my friend Brianna here??" I asked him walking back into the room putting my phone on speaker phone.

"Hello, Brianna!"said V after chuckling at me .

" OH MY GOD YOU WEREN'T LYING, EM!!!!!!!!" said Brianna into my ear after I turned off speaker.

"Hey I gots to jet, Bri, I'll call you tomarrow." I said

" Okay, Bye Em."

"Roohoo." I hung up

Author's note Okay, I don't own V For Vendetta, I own Emily cause she is based on ME and Brianna is actually my friend so yup. Heres chapter one must be pretty crappy, I like dialogue too much.lol so read and Review PLEEEEEEEASE!!!!!!!!!!!

Monkey out,

Emily


End file.
